Here I Am
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Roxas is inflicted with a strange malady involving the Flurry of Dancing Flames and...dancing? Hilarity and romance ensue! Happy Belated AkuRoku day! Oneshot with love! Light citrus


I am so set in my ways I opened the What Ifs without thinking about it. XD

So here's some interesting background. For some inspiration and lols, I look back at some What Ifs occasionally (even I as writer can't remember every scene sometimes) and I noticed in one of my author's notes I spoke of a brilliant idea for a story called **Here I Am.**

I had no idea what I was talking about. I keep _very_ detailed notes about any story idea I think is worth writing, and I could find zero information on it. I only remembered that a certain song was involved. (If you don't know Rock You Like a Hurricane, please listen prior to this lol)

So! I thought of a new one. Without further ado, for a (belated) AkuRoku day, here it is!

Woo!

**Here I Am**

Vexen smiled to himself as he pored over his potions, hard at work on a new experiment. He chuckled softly as he added various liquids to each other, turning the beakers a variety of colors.

"I'll show you Marluxia..." he murmured to himself gleefully as he reached for the final ingredient. He had found himself the victim of more than one of the Graceful Assasin's flirtatious advances. He finished the potion and held it up triumphantly.

"The ultimate payback!" he exclaimed.

"Vexen?"

Vexen dropped the beaker in surprise at the sound of a voice in his laboratory. Eyes widening, he immediately covered his nose and mouth as the beaker exploded on the floor as the potion turned into a bluish mist that covered the lab.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He inhaled a puff of the potion before following Vexen's lead and covering his own mouth and nose. Soon the potion dissipated, and Roxas shot Vexen a quizzical look.

"What was that?" he asked.

"N-nothing, Roxas, nothing at all, perfectly harmless..." Vexen muttered, turning back to his table. Seeing Roxas still standing there, he turned back. "Did you need something?"

"Marluxia sent me to deliver a message, something about needing help trimming some of his flowers?" he shrugged and turned to leave.

"Of course he does," he grumbled, following Roxas up the stairs.

-((the fun begins))-

Roxas huddled around his coffee cup, trying to jolt his system into functioning.

_I hate mornings,_ he thought darkly, ever the anti-morning person. He slowly reached to fill his plate with bacon and pancakes, grumbling about why they had to eat together every morning anyway.

Demyx then came into the cafeteria, waving in greeting as he sat across the table from Roxas. Roxas went to take a sip of his coffee as the door opened to the cafeteria opened once more.

_**HERE I AM-**_

Roxas nearly spit out his coffee as loud rock music filled his ears. Looking up, he watched as Axel threw back both doors to the cafeteria, strutting into the room.

_**ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE-**_

Roxas was transfixed as Axel's hair was tousled by an unseen wind as he slowly approached his seat across from Roxas.

_**HERE I AM-**_

"_Good morning, Roxas,_" Axel said sexily as he put a finger to his lip, nibbling softly.

Roxas' mouth dropped open.

_**ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE-**_

"Roxas?"

Roxas shook himself as he looked again at a perfectly normal, un-tousled Axel sitting across the table from him. Axel raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" he asked, reaching for his breakfast.

"Y-yeah," Roxas said, slightly shaky, "I just...haven't woken up completely yet I guess."

Roxas looked down at his food, panicking slightly. _What the hell was _that?

-((later that evening))-

Slightly wary of what happened that morning with Axel, Roxas kept his distance from all the other members of the Organization, the Flurry of Dancing Flames especially. Luckily, he was assigned a solo mission in Agrabah that took up most of his day. He returned well after dinner, so he grabbed a quick meal and headed to his bedroom, intent to relax the rest of the night.

Finally settled at his computer desk, he heard a knock on his door. Calling 'come in,' he turned his chair to face the visitor.

_**HERE I AM-**_

Roxas nearly fell out of the chair as the door flew open to reveal a smirking Axel leaned up against his doorframe, hair blowing in the sudden wind.

_**ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE-**_

Roxas watched riveted as Axel slowly slid down his doorframe slightly, his hand running through his hair.

_**HERE I AM-**_

"_I need to tell you something, Roxas,"_ Axel whispered sexily as he approached Roxas' computer chair, placing his hands on each arm.

Roxas gulped, leaning slightly inward.

_**ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE-**_

"Roxas!" Axel said, shaking the chair again slightly. Roxas jolted to attention to see Axel's concerned eyes focused upon him.

"Axel?" he said softly, very confused.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked, worried. Roxas nodded distantly. When he said no more, Axel decided to continue. "I said I needed to tell you something. Since you were gone so late, the Superior didn't get a chance to tell you that the two of us are on Twilight Town duty tomorrow." He waited for Roxas' nod. "So I'll meet you at breakfast?"

Roxas nodded again, still muddled. Axel sat straight up again, still slightly concerned. "Alright. Get some rest okay?" he shut the door behind him.

Roxas leaned forward, head in his hands. _What is wrong with me?_

-((the next day))-

Roxas came late to breakfast to ensure that everyone-mainly Axel-would already be in the room when he came in. Thankfully, Axel was already seated at the table and the two had a perfectly normal breakfast along with the rest of the Organization. After breakfast, Axel opened a portal for the two of them.

"After you," he said, gesturing toward the portal. Roxas smiled as he walked inside, Axel following behind him.

Roxas didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.

Roxas exited the portal, stepping out onto the top of the clock tower-

_**HERE I AM-**_

He swung around as Axel exited the portal, hair flown back, grinning and winking confidently.

"_Stop!" _Roxas exclaimed, tackling Axel to the ground.

Axel looked up at him, very confused. "Stop what?"

Roxas made a noncommittal gesture behind them to the open air. "_That."_

Axel peeked around Roxas to above them. Seeing nothing, he refocused on Roxas. "...Breathing?"

"No! The-wait." Roxas said incredulously from his position atop Axel. "You didn't...do anything?"

"I walked out of the portal and was immediately tackled to the ground." Axel supplied sardonically, "there wasn't time to do anything."

Making a noise of frustration, Roxas stood up and walked to the other side of the clock tower while rubbing his temples. "I am not crazy," he muttered to himself, trying to be convincing.

"What's going on, Rox?" Axel said, coming up behind him slowly.

"I think I'm...hallucinating," he said, confused with himself. "I don't know why."

"Have you been around Vexen at all?" Axel asked immediately. He knew the Chilly Academic's track record.

"No, I-wait," he thought, thinking back to the brief visit to Vexen's laboratory. "...That's definitely it." Roxas said, mentally berating himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"I figured," Axel said before smirking. "So what did he do to you?"

"Nothing on purpose," Roxas replied, "I startled him and he dropped this potion that-" he stopped, blushing profusely.

"_Ooooh,_" Axel said, very interested once he noticed Roxas' blush. "Did it do _naughty things?"_

"Weelll," Roxas said, stalling, "it did provide some...musical embellishment to the day."

"Like what?" Axel said, very interested.

"Do you know the song Rock You Like a Hurricane?" Axel nodded. "That would play throughout the day," Roxas explained.

"That's it?" Axel said, clearly disappointed, "I don't think music randomly starting during the day would provoke such a reaction from you," Axel said shrewdly. Roxas blushed again. "Aha! Tell me!"

"Whenever you would enter a room, your hair would blow back and you would come on to me!" Roxas exclaimed quickly. He blushed deeper, and Axel blinked.

"I would...what?"

"You would come on to me," Roxas repeated, looking away. "You would look all sexy and more alluring than usual and say things in a scandalous way before approaching me to that song," he said, clamping his mouth shut.

"...Wow, Rox, I didn't realize you felt that way," Axel said suddenly, reading into Roxas' rushed words. Roxas blushed even more.

"I'm sorry, I-" he stopped as Axel abruptly summoned a portal and exited the clock tower. Roxas' shoulders slumped as the portal closed, leaving him alone. He turned, sighing.

_Shit._

_**HERE I AM-**_

Roxas whirled around as, yet again, a windswept Axel appeared on the clock tower.

_**ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE-**_

Axel swung his hips to the beat, gliding over to Roxas with a confident smile.

_"Like this, Roxas?" _he asked, nibbling on his finger before stepping even closer to Roxas.

_**HERE I AM-**_

"_Roxas?"_ Axel whispered into Roxas' ear.

"Roxas?"

Roxas shook himself. "That just happened." he stated.

"Yep."

"And you did it...on purpose?"

"I'll do it again if you want me to-" Axel started to say before Roxas jumped up and threw his arms around Axel's neck in a kiss. Axel held him in the air, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist while Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel. Axel walked them towards the center of the tower, pressing Roxas against the nearest wall. Roxas moaned and ran his fingers through Axel's hair while Axel's hand wandered to Roxas' front, pulling on the front zipper of his jacket. He reached inside and groaned into their kiss when he discovered Roxas wore no shirt underneath.

They broke apart momentarily to breathe. Axel smiled. "Maybe you should keep this particular hallucination problem," he said, kissing Roxas hard. The two battled for dominance for a moment before Roxas pulled away.

"I don't know," Roxas replied, "I like the real thing a lot better." He moved in to kiss him again before stopping briefly. "And I'll be able to eat breakfast in one piece."

Axel laughed before moving them to the ground. He loomed over Roxas, grinning before placing a languid kiss on his lips while grinding his hips into Roxas'.

"It's a good thing nothing ever goes wrong in Twilight Town," Axel said, kissing Roxas again.

As if on cue, sounds of alarm and outcry could be heard from the city below. Roxas groaned and pulled back. "You just _had_ to say it, didn't you." The two got up and looked over the side of the tower. Down below, there were more Heartless than had been in Twilight Town the whole year.

"My bad," Axel said, ready to jump down to the battle. "You ready for this?"

Roxas nodded. "Let's rock."

-((The End!))-

I love cheesy endings. I had the music playing while I wrote this, I laughed a lot. Heehee!

Review please? :p

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
